Dueling
' Dueling' is a gameplay mechanic in Call of Juarez, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. During some levels, the player character is challenged by another gunslinger to a duel. This serves as a form of boss battle in the series. History The formal concept of a duel developed out of the medieval and older pre-Christian practices such as the Viking Age holmgang. Judicial duels were deprecated by the Lateran Council of 1215. However, in 1459 (MS Thott 290 2) Hans Talhoffer reported that in spite of Church disapproval, there were nevertheless seven capital crimes that were still commonly accepted as resolvable by means of a judicial duel. Most societies did not condemn duelling, and the victor of a duel was regarded not as a murderer but as a hero; in fact, his social status often increased. During the early Renaissance, duelling established the status of a respectable gentlemen, and was an accepted manner to resolve disputes. Duelling in such societies was seen as an alternative to less regulated conflict. The first published code duello, or "code of dueling", appeared in Renaissance Italy The first formalised national code was France's, during the Renaissance. In 1777, Ireland developed a code duello, which was the most influential in American duelling culture. In the days of the American Old West, there are several accounts of two men deciding to settle their differences by a duel, most oftenly held in the middle of a street. In reality, these duels were rarely documented. Duels became a staple of Old West cinema throughout the 20th century. Call of Juarez Dueling relies mainly on reflexes. During the duel, the player waits for the countdown to reach zero before drawing, unable to use their gun earlier. They must reach for their gun by moving the mouse/right stick down, and then raising the gun to aim. With the crosshair, they must then kill the duel opponent to win. During the duel, the player can lean left and right to avoid enemy fire. In the Xbox 360 version, in addition to Singeplayer and Multiplayer there is a mode called Duel Challenges, which offers ten duels with brief background descriptions of opponents, most of which are fought in one form or another in the story mode. 'Opponents:' * City Scum (Only in Duel Challenges on Xbox 360, it is a fistfight in the campaign) * Clyde Forrester * Ned "The Plague" * Unidentified Outlaw * Chet (Only in Duel Challenges on Xbox 360, it is a fistfight in the campaign) * McClyde Brothers * Ty Stewart * Los Banditos (Only in the Duel Challenges on Xbox 360) * Tom Manson (Only in Duel Challenges on Xbox 360, it is a boss fight in the campaign) * Juan "Juarez" Mendoza * Horse Thief (Extra Mission on Xbox 360 version) * "Bloody" Jack (Extra Mission on Xbox 360 version) * Grizzwald (Extra Mission on Xbox 360 version) Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Enemies will step to the left or right to throw off the player's focus, which blurs the screen and causes them to miss their shot. To prevent this, players must match the enemy's movement in the opposite direction. Later opponents move more frequently and alternate between directions. In addition, the player must use the mouse/right stick to keep their hand close to their gun; but if the player gets too close to drawing, Thomas/Ray will wave their finger 'No' potentially making them helpless when the opponent draws. Once the bell sounds, the player must then reach for your their weapon with the mouse/stick, aim, and shoot. If the player isn't fast enough, the duelist will take them out with a single shot. 'Opponents:' * U.S Federal Marshal Mike * The Rattler * Devlin's bodyguard * Florez (Optional Side Mission) * Julian Ramos (Optional Side Mission) * Unidentified Boss (Optional Side Mission) * Pinkerton Agent * Jim Peters (Optional Side Mission) * Randy Snipes (Optional Side Mission) * O'Donnell * Unidentified Mexican * Juan "Juarez" Mendoza * Jeremy Barnsby Call of Juarez: Gunslinger There are two meters, Focus and Speed. In order to successfully take down an enemy, the player must use their mouse/right stick to keep the crosshair trained on their opponent, while keeping Silas's hand above his gun. The crosshair must remain still in order to fill the Focus meter. The size of the crosshair will shrink as it simultaneously zooms in on the opponent, and fills Focus. If the crosshair is not aimed at the enemy, Focus will decrease. Gradually Silas's hand will drift, reducing the Speed. When the sound of a heartbeat is heard, the player may draw first, however it is labeled by the game as dishonorable. Leaning, which was absent in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood returns, allowing the player to dodge enemy fire during the duel. Most enemies will also move to throw off Focus. In the duel with John Wesley Hardin, conversely to dueling throughout the series, in order to win the duel the player must dodge all twelve of Hardin's bullets. You can, however, fire a bullet at Hardin with enough Focus and Speed, but the game will slow down and freeze, playing the same dialogue as it would normally. 'Opponents:' *Pat Garrett *Bob Ollinger *Old Man Clanton (Only in Duel Mode, it is a bossfight in Story Mode) *Curly Bill (Only in Duel Mode, it is a bossfight in Story Mode) *Johnny Ringo *Henry Plummer (Only in Duel Mode, it is a bossfight in Story Mode) *John Wesley Hardin *Kid Curry *Emmett Dalton (Only in Duel Mode, it is a bossfight in Story Mode) *Bob & Grat Dalton *George "Flat-Nose" Curry *Jim Reed *Jesse James *Billy the Kid (Only in Duel Mode) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid *Roscoe "Bob" Bryant (Exclusive to the Revenge ending) Trivia * In Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, most duels require one shot to kill an opponent, but if the player uses a Ladies Gun, it requires two. * Duels were originally going to appear in Call of Juarez: The Cartel but were cut. * In Call of Juarez: Gunslinger's Duel Mode, the duel with John Wesley Hardin is changed, so that the objective is to shoot him, as with other duels. Additionally, he will move, as opposed to standing with his arms crossed. Category:Gameplay Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Category:Call of Juarez Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger